


Sticks and Stones

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Historical slash, M/M, MAJOR Historical Inaccuracies, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sticks and stones may break my bones-" and the rest are all lies. Is there any hope for a slightly injured Jefferson and pissed off Hamilton in terms of survival? That's what Washington wants to know when he leaves them in the wilderness of Virginia 2 days away from any settlement with a tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

Jefferson was enjoying the breeze that brushed past. Lakeshores make for excellent reading spots, in his opinion. His latest read was that of a greek philosopher. A book that seemed to make the location or it’s reader almost meaningless after a page or two, as a good read should. Jefferson was so wrapped up in this that he hadn’t seen a rouge projectile speeding his direction.

————-

"What are you doing?"

Hamilton froze. Had that stone hit-

He got to his feet to meet Jefferson. “Skipping rocks. Why do you ask?” ..and getting carried away’ he added mentally. This childhood game never lost it’s charm. Alexander always aimed for at least six ripples and it took a lot of effort to do so. One slip of the grasp could send it flying in the wrong direction. There were many possible crash-sites for the rock to land that day. Unfortunately for Hamilton, that place was the only other person for miles.

The older redhead narrowed his eyes in a way that aimed to erase that smug smile he was receiving. “Is that so? And what of that legendary marksmanship you always speak of?” His irritated voice fell upon deaf ears. Taking it more as an insult than a request for an apology, Hamilton retorted. ”My finger slipped. It happens to the best of us.”

How could he be so childish? It was infuriating! “I was looking for an apology but I see that that’s a hopeless endeavor. Especially coming from you.” Jefferson rolled his eyes and left without another word. The shorter man was about to return to his passtime but then noticed how the book in the other’s hands ever-so-lightly dipped and jerked slightly at his side. The grip visibly tightened once he was about ten feet away. The first thing that came to mind was said book flying at him with an incredible speed. Jefferson had been quite agitated and it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest, he did have a good arm. Wherever it hit him, it had to hurt. ‘No matter-’ the New Yorker thought. ‘He’ll live.’

"Damnit Hamilton get over here!"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the harsh tone. “Pardon me but have you forgot your manners? What-” HIs hazel eyes widened as he watched the other man ungracefully collide with the ground. He rushed over to Jefferson’s side. “What has gotten into you?”

He was humiliated of the fact that Alex saw him like this. Vulnerable. He hardly heard him with all of the pain racing up his leg. Simply put, it was excruciating ”I fell off my blasted horse last night.” He choked out.

—-

tbc…


End file.
